


The Truth of Me

by Robin_queen



Category: Marvel Spiderman 2017
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dark Peter Parker, F/M, Mentions of sexual feelings/action, Multiverse, Peter is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_queen/pseuds/Robin_queen
Summary: Peters has been Spiderman for a year now and has come up against all kinds of baddies. When Doctor Strange needs his help and it ends up opening portals things get wanky. They believe everything to be okay but then why is someone stealing with peter's powers. He soon learns who’s behind it and he gets horrified. Peters defeated a lot of enemies but is he prepared to see himself? Can he look and see his face on the baddie this time?
Relationships: Cindy Moon/Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	1. Part 1

-PETERS POV-JULY 7TH-

I quickly swing away and dodge the blast's best of my ability. I finally get to the park and land. I suddenly feel my head and feel a tingly feeling. I jump and roll to the right. 

“What’s the matter I thought you were a good shot!” I yell.

When the dust settles I see a green orb coming at me. I quickly dodge it and hide behind a tree. 

“Give me the device!” Baron Mordo yells. 

“No thanks, I’m good!” I yell back again. 

I once again get the tingling sensation and jump away from the tree. As I leap from the air, I feel a whip grab my right wrist and pull me. I skid and fall at Baron's feet but try to get up. I feel his foot push down and I slam into the cement. He grabs the device and walks away. 

“You can’t have that” I huff out. 

He just scoffs and continues to walk away. I shoot a web at him and slam my foot into the ground. I hold him for a while until I see an orange portal opening. Doctor strange walks out and opens the ground. Baron is slowly falling in and trying to get out. I let go and we both walk to Baron, I take the device and web up his mouth. 

“Thank you, Spider-man,” Strange says. 

“You welcome but why was this so important?” I ask. 

Strange takes the device from me and examines it. 

“This can help pin-point multiverses,” He says. 

“I thought he already could open the multiverse with his power,” I say. 

“He can but this can pinpoint solely on DNA,” He says. 

“Oh… yeah good thing he didn’t get it,” I said. 

We look over and see Baron chuckling then he explodes the ground and walks out. Me and strange fly back a few feet and he again goes for the device. I get up and run over grabbing his hand. I can feel his hand heating and suddenly it feels like my hand is burning. 

“Ahhh!” I yell. 

I fall to one knee but am released thanks to Doctor strange. He hits Baron with a blast and he flies back. The device gets knocked out of my hands and I pick it up. I think I clicked something because I hear it beep. Baron grabs my leg and takes the device. His hand starts to glow green and I know what he’s doing. 

I see strange come from the ground and whip Baron's wrist. I kick him and Strange shoots an orb. Baron gets knocked into a tree and falls unconscious. I get up, we check the device, and don’t see any portals. 

“Thank god nothing happened,” I said. 

“Indeed,” Strange says. 

Strange leaves with Baron and the device. I look at my phone and it is 11:30 right now. 

“Ugh come on,” I say. 

I jump through the city and swing back to Aunt Mays. I get home and crawl through the window. The house is quiet so Aunt May is probably sleeping. I hear my phone ring and see it’s Harry. 

Me: "Hey, Har" 

Harry: "Hey" 

Me: "What ya need?" 

Harry: “I was wondering if you knew about the crazy park attack." 

Me: “Yeah, I think Spiderman and Doctor Strange got it fixed." 

Harry: “Whatever he was probably working with the bad guy.” 

I hear Norman through the phone and give a quiet sigh. I can’t stand Norman trying to kill spiderman. 

Harry: "Gotta go, bye." 

Me: "Talk later sometime." 

The phone hangs up and I put it on my bed. I changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. I go to my school bag and get out my homework. For a while, I worked on homework but soon got tired. I put my stuff away and get my stuff ready for tomorrow. I plug in my phone and crawl under my bedsheets. Finally at 1:45 am I fall asleep. 

-WOLF SPIDER POV-

I sit in my office counting money and watching the news report. They make the reports and catch me in the act but never stop me. That’s the good thing about everyone fearing you. I hear the door slide open and Silk walks in. 

“How’s it going?” She asks. 

“Got it all,” I said. 

“Good,” She says. 

She sits on a chair and smiles. I give her her cut and talk about our next heist until we see a green-black portal opening. She stands up and I walk toward it. She stands there waiting for me to say okay. 

“Go get black cat,” I told her. 

She walks out and comes back with black cat. I put my hand up and walkthrough. I go through to a park that looks broken. I notice web fluid similar to mine everywhere. I look at my arm scanner but my location is unknown. I hear a child coming and mentions Spiderman. What is this place? 

I notice the portal closing and quickly pull Silk and Black cat through. All three of us stand together and look around. 

“Where are we?” Silk asks. 

“I don’t know but something tells me this is gonna be fun."


	2. Part 2

-PETERS POV-JULY 8TH-

I wake up to a loud noise coming from my phone. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. I realized it was 6:30 am and got up. I changed into my Spiderman suit and put on blue jeans with my red sweatshirt over them. May was in the kitchen making her amazing wheat cakes. 

I soon leave and head to Q’s Cup O Joe to meet harry. I walk up to the counter and get my usual drink. “Hey” I look over and see Harry sitting in our usual spot. 

“Hey,” I tell him. 

“How’s it been going?” He asked. 

“Good, you?” I ask. 

“Good,” He says. 

We continued to talk for a while and soon left. I walk up to Horizon High waving and saying hi to everyone. I feel an arm sling around my shoulder and see Miles smiling. 

“Hey,” I say. 

“Hey, sorry about last night” He apologizes. 

“It’s okay me and Strange handled it,” I say. 

“Cool,” He says. 

We walk in and spot Anya and Gwen. All four of us greet each other and walk to class. We walk out of our final class and my phone rings. 

Me: “Hey, Harry"

Harry: “Hey” 

Me: “Everything good?” 

Harry: “Honestly no, someone broke into Oz Academy” 

Me: “Did they take anything?” 

Harry: “Just a drive but it wasn’t anything important" 

Me: “That’s weird, you okay?” 

Harry: “Yeah and the drive was just about Spiderman and everyday things" 

Me: “Yeah, would someone want a drive of everyday things?” 

Harry: “We don’t know" 

Me: “Okay, keep me updated" 

Harry: “Okay, thanks Pete" 

I hang up the phone and tell the other three about it. We all agree it’s weird and miles agrees to help me investigate. Once school ends I and miles suit up and go search. We crawl around the scene as quietly as possible. There are big dents and some things pushed away. 

“It’s obvious this was a struggle,” Miles says. 

“Yeah, they didn’t want this person in here,” I say. 

“These dents have to have been made by someone who is strong,” Miles said. 

“Yeah, and they weren’t trying to be subtle about it,” I say. 

Miles goes to the computer and opens it. We search for the stolen files but Harry was right the files aren’t important. They talk about what’s happened in New York, Spiderman data, and the weirdest part is me. The files talk about my past, people close to me, and basic things everyone knows. We hear people come and quickly get out. We swing through the streets until we land on a building. 

“That was weird,” Miles says. 

“I know,” I say. 

“Who would be that interested in YOU and basic New York knows?” He says. 

We both shrug it off and agree to talk more about it tomorrow. Miles goes on his way and I head the other way. As I swing through I can’t get rid of this weird feeling. I land and look around but no one there. I can feel someone watching me though and I’m getting that tingling feeling. I keep looking around but still, find nothing. I shrug it off and keep swinging until I get home. 

I finally got home and May put food away. I walk in and say hi. 

“Oh hi peter,” she says and smiles.

“Sorry, I'm home late,” I say. 

“It’s okay, your plate is in the microwave,” She says. 

“Okay thank you, May,” I say. 

I heat the food and head upstairs. I get out my homework and start working on that. My wave of thinking gets interrupted by a beeping noise. I read the headline and get my suit on. Of course, Black cats robbing a bank. I swing there and wait for her then notice her jumping through the red rays. 

“Really cat,” I say. 

“Aww hey spider” She giggles. 

“How about you just leave the money alone,” I say. 

“Nah,” She says and blows powder at me. 

I move my eyes and don’t look at her. We go hand-to-hand and she keeps trying to make me look into her eyes but I don’t. We keep going and I notice a mirror. I web it and pull it into my hands. She looks straight at him and falls back out of balance. I thwip her up and leave her stuck to the ground. Shortly after the police come and I swing back home. 

Once again, I get the feeling of being watched. I was getting that the whole way home and during the fight. I look around again and get in my house. I pull the curtains closed and change into a t-shirt and boxers. I can feel myself yawning and falling asleep. I lay down but can’t shake that feeling of watching. After a couple of minutes, it goes away and ends up falling asleep.


	3. Part 3

-WOLF SPIDER POV-JULY 8TH-

Soon we start seeing cops and split quickly. We quietly make it through the city and find an abandoned building. 

“Get some sleep” I ordered. 

Silk and Cat make themselves comfy and I watch outside. This world seems different yet almost the same as mine. New York seems the same and so do the people but yet it is not my earth. I keep fiddling with my wrist scanner and try to find out where we are. It stills finds out location unknown and I look at the frequency reader. 

The frequency is nothing like ours, so this is really different earth. I wonder what is different and if there may also be a Peter Parker on this earth. I decide to go to sleep and we will figure it out later. 

\- MORNING - 

I get up and wait for the other two. Soon after they get up and ask what we're gonna do. 

“The frequency here is totally different than our own,” I say. 

“So what do we do?” Silk asks. 

“We need info and I think I know where to get it,” I said. 

I tell them the plan and we swing through the city. We all land on a building and see a big building. This must be oz academy, so this world has a Norman Osborn too. I put my face mask on and we swing to the vents. Silk and Cat follow and we make it in. 

We end up in a secure room and jump into it. There’s no one in and we see a computer. When we go to it it says there is a password. I hack into it and go through the files. So far we learn the same events played out here and aren't much different. Some villains are heroes here but others remain the same. 

“So Norman is still a slim ball,” Silk says. 

“Yeah apparently,” I say. 

“Check out that file” Cat says. 

The fill is labeled Spiderman. I open it and pictures pop up and some with another spider. The file said pop up the same time I did and have the same powers. The other spider showed up around six months after and has a type of electroshock. I take a drive and download all of the data. We continue to search and find another file but with someone that has the same face as me. He is in a lot of photos with another child named Harry Osborn. The brown-haired kid is named Peter Parker same as me. 

“Wow, so you do have an alternative,” Cat says. 

We hear the door open and see three guards come in. They take out their guns and point them towards us. We jump and go at them and I dodge the bullet and grab the gun. Silk throws one into a wall and cat throws another into a desk. I stick mine to the wall and punch him unconscious. 

Once we hear a beep we check the drive. Everything is done downloading so we scram fast. We swipe a computer and get back to the abandoned building. We keep searching through files and find out Harry and Peter are best friends. He is also friends with people named Anya, Gwen, and Miles. 

“You were never friends with any of the people, especially an Osborn,” Silk says. 

“I know it’s clear some things are different here, mostly my events,” I said. 

“We need to learn more,” Cat says. 

“Right,” Silk says. 

We turn to leave but I notice something is wrong with Silk. I turn and quickly catch her. 

“I'm alright,” She says. 

“No, you're exhausted, stay here,” I say. 

“But-” I cut her off. 

“Stay” I order. 

She goes and sits down again well me and Cat leave. We were around and heard two women talking. I listen in and hear one mention, Peter Parker. They continue to talk about him and his good grades, nice friends, and school. One said he was at a school named Horizon high. We left and went there but when we landed kids were watching out.

I notice a kid with brown hair and zoom in. He has my face and I figure out who he is. He waves and says goodbye to everyone. Wow, I can already tell how different we are. We follow them but it leads to a dead end. We spot Spiderman and his buddy so we follow them. 

They go to Oz academy and enter the building. After some time they leave and I watch. I continue to swing around for a couple of hours and spot spiderman again. I follow him and it leads to a crime scene. I see him fighting what looks like his world’s Black Cat. He soon webs her up and leaves well, I continue to follow. 

He gets to the house and hurries in. I look in the window and find an older woman. I hear him call her May and I continue to observe. After a while, I left and went back with Black Cat. Kinda forgot she was along, we make it back. Cat heads to bed and I run through everything. I open a doc and begin typing it away.

1\. Normans the same  
2\. Peter of this earth has friends, goes to Horizon high, and still has aunt May.  
-Friends: Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales, and Anya Corazon  
\- Characteristics: Opposite of me  
4\. Some heroes and villains switched  
5\. This world has a Spiderman and number two

After a while, I finished and had to make my mak-shift bed. I fall asleep along with the others.


	4. Part 4

-WOLF SPIDER POV-JULY 9TH-

I wake up before Silk or Black Cat and run through the information known so far. I find it odd that this world is so much like mine yet crucial things of my life are twisted. I never had friends as my opposite does, I never went to a genius school, and I never made friends with Osborn. How did my counterpart get everything he does yet I had none of it. I hear someone get up behind me and turn around. 

“Hey,” Silk said. 

“Hi,” I said. 

“So, how's it going?” She asks. 

“Good, I'm learning more,” I say. 

I and Silk talk about the similarities and the differences of our lives. We soon hear Black Cat and run everything with her too. 

“We need more information,” She says. 

“Agreed but how?” Silk says. 

“We need a source with everything we're looking for,” I say. 

We talk and try to find out where that could be. 

“Wait, you have an opposite here” Cat stands. 

“I could disguise myself and get info,” I say. 

We agree to it but have to find clothing. Luckily my suit has a hologram setting I can use. We pull up a photo of my opposite and download the clothing. A holographic sweatshirt and jeans form over my suit. 

“Now, let's go get some information,” I say. 

“Wait, I don’t like sending you out alone,” Silk says. 

“Really,” I say and roll my eyes. 

“I agree,” Cat says. 

After a while, we agree Silk can follow close behind and watch. Black Cat agrees to stay back and keep coms open in case. I leave the building and walk down the street. I decide to head to Oz Academy and see if I can get information from ‘Harry’. I watch up to the door but is stopped by a bodyguard. 

“No random strangers,” The guard says. 

Ugh, I don't have time for this and grab his arm. I push him against the wall and walkthrough. The Academy is big and I have no idea where I'm going. I look at the map hanging and it says the Academy is on the top floor. I ride the elevator to the top floor and see lots of students walking around. Walking forward I try to spot the ‘harry’ I'm looking for. After a while, I spot him and walk over. 

“Hey,” I say. 

“What are you doing here, Pete?” He asks, smiling. 

“I just had a quick question,” I say. 

“Okay, what?” He asked. 

“Where would the best place be for information?” I ask. 

“Um well anywhere” He chuckles. 

I put an eyebrow up and cross my arms. He looks at me weirdly and rubs his back neck. 

“I guess try the Avengers tower,” He says. 

“Where is that” I give a slight smile. 

He points to a tall building on the other side of the city. I notice it has a giant A on it, how did I not notice that. 

“Great,” I say and watch off. 

Harry seems like he’s gonna say something but just walks away. I make it to the elevator and head down again. I walk down the street and get to the abandoned building. Cat is laying on the old couch and Silk walks in behind me. I tell them about the Avengers tower and we agree to go together. I grab the drive but quickly clutch my stomach. 

It feels like my stomach is turning inside out and I'm ripping apart. I fall to my knees and grunt. Cat and Silk come running to help me onto the couch. 

“What’s going on!?” Silk asks. 

“Maybe it has to do with this not being our world?” Cat shrugs. 

“But then why aren’t we being affected?” Silk asks. 

Cat thinks for a minute, “We haven’t come in contact with our opposites like he has” She said. 

Silk sits next to me and tries to help. I give Cat the drive and tell them to go get the information. Cat agrees but Silk won’t do it. 

“Now,” I say. 

“No, I’m not going,” She says.

“It’s not a discussion, go!” I yell. 

“But-” I cut her off with a smack to her cheek. 

She looks at me with a sad face but gets up. She and Cat soon leave and I lay on the couch. After a couple of hours, my stomach feels better but there is still slight pain. Cat and Silk soon return with the drive and hand it to me. I plug it into the computer and many files show up. I open the file labeled ‘Avengers’ and it shows all the Avengers and their identities. 

The same heroes are the avengers of my earth, so that hasn’t changed. Then I open another file labeled ‘Spider’ and three spiders show up. One is in a black and red suit named Kid Arachnid. His real name is Miles Morales and is a high school kid.

“Same as our earth,” Cat says. 

“Except on our earth, he was Spider-man,” I say. 

I go through the second spider named Silk. Her costume is a mix of black, red, and white, her real name is Cindy Moon. 

“Looks like you do have alternate and with the same powers,” Cat says. 

Silk just nodded her head and refused to look at me. It’s the same routine she gives any time I do something like I did earlier. I just shrug it off and go to the last spider named Spiderman. He also has the same powers as me with the same strength, durability, speed, and just everything. I looked at the identity and my theory was correct, so my opposite is the famous Spiderman. 

Hmm, this is gonna be more fun than I thought... I download the information into my scanner and the world number shows. This is world 17628 which means ours would be -17682. We decide to go to bed especially since we'll be having some fun tomorrow. I take the couch and as usual, Silk sleeps away from me. Ugh, I hate her powdy tantrums but maybe then she’ll learn to listen to me. We all had to sleep and I can’t wait to cause some terror.


	5. Part 5

I wake up to the light from the sun shining in my room. I hear a groan escape my mouth and float my head up. When I looked around my room I realized I’m still in my Spider-man costume. Aunt May’s voice comes in and I quickly fly the sheets over my body. 

“Oh, you're up,” She says and smiles. 

“Yeah the sun was shining in,” I say awkwardly 

“I can close them if you need more sleep,” She says and walks towards me. 

“No!” I say. 

She looks at me with a puzzled face and asks if I’m okay. 

“Yeah, I’m just up so there's no point in going back to bed,” I say a little too fast. 

“Okay well I have some wheat cakes ready” She chuckles. 

I give her and thumbs up and she leaves. I leap out of bed and quickly change. Ugh, my costume reeks but I will have to do laundry another day. I look at the clock and it says it is 10:24 am. I look at my calendar getting worried I’m late. It's a Saturday, so I'm not late. For some reason, I had thought it was Monday but I have been running on barely any sleep.

I look at my phone and see a missed call from Miles. I’ll call him back later. I head downstairs and give May a hug from behind. 

“Good morning Peter” She smiles. 

I sit down and eat the wheat cakes she made me. After I head outside and call Miles back. The phone rings and he picks up. 

“Hey,” He says. 

“Hey, What’s up?” I ask. 

“I'm calling to remind you we have to pick Cindy up,” He says. 

“Right!” I say and slap my forehead. 

“She gets off the bus at 11:30 right?” He asks. 

“Yeah,” I say. 

“K, we should get going then,” He says. 

“Yeah, I’ll tell May and we’ll get you,” I say. 

“K,” He says and hangs up. 

I look at the clock and see it’s 11:00 o’clock. The bus is twenty minutes away and we have to pick Miles up. I head inside and tell May. We get in the car and jet off to get Miles. We get to Miles’s house and he hops in. We arrive at the bus stop with five minutes to spare. I call Cindy up and ask if we’re at the right spot. She confirms and I sit back down with May and Miles. 

“It will be nice to have her back,” May says. 

“Yeah,” I say,

Soon we see the bus and see Cindy walk off. She sees us and comes toward us. I give her a hug and so do Miles and May. Miles puts her stuff in the trunk and we get in. 

“So, how was it?” I ask. 

“Good but glad to be back” She smiles. 

I whisper and ask how the family hunt went but she didn’t find her family. I pat her and make sure to help her feel okay. I notice I don’t have the usual… urgh I would. She doesn’t appear to either and I ask her about it. 

“Tony gave me suppressant pills” She whispers. 

I give her a nod and she tells the other two all about her trip. We drop Miles off and all three head to the house. May and I help set Cindy up again. May leaves and I sit on Cindy's bed. 

“How has it been on patrol?” She asks. 

“Good but it will be good to have you back,” I say. 

She gives me another hug and I leave. We leave and go to hang out with Miles, Gwen, and Anya. She tells them all about her trip and a couple of hours later we leave. I went into my room and noticed a missed call from Harry. I dial his number to call him back. 

“What the hell!?” He picks up and asks.

“Harry are you okay?” I ask. 

“You just stormed into Oz Academy today and was so rude,” He says. 

“Harry what are you talking about, I never went there today,” I say kinda defensively. 

“Dude I saw you hell I TALKED to you,” He says. 

“Harry, I didn’t even know you had school on a Saturday,” I say. 

“We had to make a day up and what are you talking about?” He asks. 

“Dude, ask anyone I've never been there today,” I say. 

“Well, then who the hell was wearing your face?!” He asks. 

“I don’t know but I’ll find out,” I say and hang up. 

I call for Cindy and tell her about what happened. I and her agree to go on patrol and call Miles. We both get our costumes on but I suddenly stop. I grab my stomach and fall to the ground. My stomach feels like it’s ripping apart and turning inside out. Cindy sees this and quickly reacts. 

“Pete what’s going on!?” She asks frantically. 

“I-I don’t know” I heeve. 

“How can I help!?” She is breathing heavily now. 

“It f-feels like I’m getting a-ripped apart,” I say to the best of my ability. 

She calls for May and she comes running in. May looks frantic and calls the ambulance. They come after 20 minutes and carry me out. Miles comes running asking what’s happening. May explains she doesn’t know and gets in the ambulance. 

Cindy and Miles agree to get to the hospital. I don’t remember much of the way there but I remember being on a bed. The doctors don’t know what was happening and gave me LOTS of painkillers. After an hour or two, the pain resides and they walk out. I see all my friends outside with worried faces.

May comes into the room and holds my hand. 

“He’ll be okay but he needs to stay here for a night” The doctor orders. 

“Do you know what was happening?” She asks. 

“I’m sorry mam but we don't,” He says. 

“You did all you could, thank you,” She says. 

The doctor leaves and I see tears down May’s face. I squeezed her hand to reassure her I'm okay. She soon leaves and talks to the others. I use my enhanced hearing to hear her. She tells them I’ll be okay but the doctors couldn’t explain it. She tells them it’s late and they agree to come back tomorrow. The doctors soon give me a sleep helper and I fall asleep.


End file.
